The Tigger King 1½ (CoolZDane Style)
The Tigger King 1½ is CoolZDane's movie spoof of "The Lion King 1½" Cast *Timon - Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *Pumbaa - Eeyore (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Timon's mom - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Timon's uncle Max - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Young Simba - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Adolescent Simba - Ajay (The Proud Family) *Adult Simba - Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Adult Nala - Adult Tigress (Kung Fu Panda/Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special/Kung Fu Panda 2/Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll/Kung Fu Panda 3) *Rafiki - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Shenzi - Mahra (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Banzai and Ed - Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Zazu - Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book/Jungle Cubs:Born to be Wild/The Jungle Book 2) *Scar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The meerkats - Various good mice *The frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *The birds - The Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *The animals of the Pridelands - Various Animals *The wildebeests - The Tauros (Pokémon franchise) *The Rüppell's vultures - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *The hyena clan - The red dogs (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) Chapters *Chapter 1: Before The Beginning *Chapter 2: Main Title/The Mouses' Habitat *Chapter 3: "That's All I Need" *Chapter 4: Leaving Home *Chapter 5: A New Acquaintance *Chapter 6: Dream Home #1 *Chapter 7: Real Estate Ventures *Chapter 8: Paradise At Last *Chapter 9: Sing Along: "Hakuna Matata" *Chapter 10: Shere Khan Joins The Club *Chapter 11: Growing Up Together *Chapter 12: Tigress' Return *Chapter 13: Gopher Alone *Chapter 14: Return To The Pride Lands *Chapter 15: The Big Wrap-Up *Chapter 16: End Credits Gallery Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Blustery-Day-winnie-the-pooh-2018805-1280-960.jpg|Gopher as Timon. 1005a2d.jpg|Eeyore as Pumbaa. Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29885041-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Timon's mom. 590169-monty_super.jpg|Monterey Jack as Timon's uncle Max. Index-0.jpg|Young Shere Khan as young Simba. Ajayhappy.png|Ajay as adolescent Simba. Tigger_2011_bounching.png|Tigger as adult Simba. Tigress2.jpg|Adult Tigress as adult Nala. robin-hood-frailer-tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Rafiki. Mahra.jpg|Mahra as Shenzi. Stan_Shushing_Heff.jpg|Stan and Heff as Banzai and Ed. Conejo_WTP.png|Rabbit as Zazu. Bagheera1.jpg|Bagheera as Mufasa. b7a54e79e6ed7248470175a543c1af13.jpg|Prince John as Scar. flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8370.jpg|The mice as the meerkats. Naveen_on_balcony-Princess-and-the-Frog-Wallpaper.jpg|Frog Naveen as the frog. latest.jpg|The Goodfeathers as the birds. madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg|The animals as the animals of the Pridelands. Lara's_Tauros.jpg|The Tauros as the wildebeests. Download (2)-1.jpg|Trigger and Nutsy as Ruppell's Vultures|link=Trigger and Nutsy as Ruppell's Vultures Red Dogs as Hyena Clan.jpg|Red Dogs as Hyena Clan|link=Red Dogs as Hyena Clan Category:CoolZDane Category:The Lion King 1½ movie spoof